


Personality

by amagiri



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagiri/pseuds/amagiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personality

"You're too stubborn," Kyuhyun tells him. On screen, his player kicks the ball into the goal. He wins the match.

Changmin's sweaty palms on his controller still, thumbs still positioned over the joysticks. He looks to his friend. "Of course I am."

Kyuhyun scoffs at his bluntness. The screen starts to list their match statistics, but neither of them are paying attention. "Looking out for yourself, huh?" he parrots, to which Changmin nods. They both press the O button.

Changmin has been saying those words a lot lately. He can't doubt himself. He has to feel right. "I won't let people who don't give a shit about me try to change me," he declares. On the screen, the next match is starting, and the imaginary crowd roars with excitement. It sounds like concerts long past.

Kyuhyun turns back to the screen and remarks, "They already have."

Changmin purses his lips.

\------

The lights are off when Changmin comes back from Kyuhyun's house, but Yunho's hidden presence becomes known to him as soon as he flicks the switch.

10 empty bottles on the coffee table, their metal caps thrown on the floor like they form an imaginary constellation. Yunho is passed out on the couch, snoring with his mouth wide open. Judging by the stubble on his chin, he hasn't gone out in a couple of days. Sometimes he finds it make the other man look more masculine, but that is not the case at the moment.

Changmin sighs. He's been staying at his parents' house lately. Wordlessly, he drops his bag and moves to organize the mess surrounding the couch. Nothing but beer bottles and instant ramen containers. The tv is still showing late-night programmming although Yunho is too wasted to watch.

He shakes Yunho gently by the shoulders. He's ignored the first time and receives an irritated groan the next. Yunho's brows furrow, and he shoves away one of Changmin's hands without bothering to open his eyes to check who it is. He turns his head away, revealing a dry streak of drool running down his cheek.

"Get up," Changmin hisses, suddenly irate. He shakes harder. "You look pathetic."

Yunho's eyes shoot open. "Yeah?" he slurs, clearly still drunk. "Whaddabout you?" He points a finger at Changmin, or at least he tries. It's aimed over his shoulder rather than at his head.

"I'm not the one killing my liver."

"You just run home whenever," Yunho accuses, still pointing. "You're gonna run just lik-ugh." He rolls off the couch, a hand clutched over his mouth.

They throw out the rug the next morning.

\------

"We're not wrong," Changmin tells Yunho once they're in the van. They rush from building to vehicle to building as fast as they can these days, but they still see and hear the jeers inbetween anyway.

The frown on Yunho's face doesn't change. "You telling me or yourself that?" he mutters.

"You," Changmin replies. He's right; he has to be.

But he takes Yunho's silence as uncertainty.

As soon as they get to the apartment, Changmin ditches his shoes and makes a beeline for the bathroom. He wants to stand under a stream of hot water and stare dumbly at the wall until he gets cold, but he's halted by a hand on his shoulder.

Changmin turns his head. Yunho is looking at him with a familiar expression, but it's one he hasn't seen awhile.

"Thanks." There's a weak fire in his eyes.

\------

"I'm being logical."

"Admit it, you're just scared," Yunho challenges. He drapes an arm casually over Changmin's broad shoulders and grins. He's trying to play the "hey, we're pals, right? Well I've got a favor..." trick.

Changmin huffs, but he finds that he can't quite look Yunho in the eye. "The only thing I'm scared of is giving you more space to make a mess."

"I can't possibly make a mess for..." Yunho trails off. Both pairs of eyes are wide with surprise. "...for four people," he finishes, albeit meekly.

Changmin grimaces. "It's just...a bad idea."

Yunho sighs. "You're so stubborn."

Changmin gulps. "Of course I am," he replies, but he's disappointed when Yunho pulls away.

\------

"Relationships with coworkers aren't a good idea," Changmin protests into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah," Kyuhyun replies dismissively. "Keep telling yourself that."

"We fight like cats and dogs." Changmin can just imagine Kyuhyun rolling his eyes. He prepares himself for a snide remark. 

"But you're still together."

He has to stop and question himself.

\------

In the morning, Changmin wakes with Yunho's arm draped over his chest. Honestly, Yunho's own room is going to end up being a giant storage closet at this rate.

"I know you're awake." Changmin pokes the limp body twice in the shoulder. For a few seconds, he gets no response, but then the arm on his chest suddenly curls and grabs him in a tight vice grip. He laughs even as he tries to pry himself free.

Yunho lifts his gaze. He leans in to peck Changmin on the lips. "Let me love you~," he sing-songs, hugging tighter.

They struggle for the sake of struggling. "Your breath stinks and the bed is too warm," Changmin cries out, a giggle between every word. They knock the pillows off the bed.

Yunho scoffs and pins his arms down. "So stubborn," he laughs.

Changmin grins. "Of course."


End file.
